ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruben, the Father of Goku Jr.
' Ruben, the Father of Goku Jr.' is a fan-fiction by Ultra Kuzon/Supreme Bolt. ---- This story is about the father of Goku Jr. and Son of Pan, Ruben. About how Ruben left early after his son was born to him and his wife, who died of childbirth. This, is his story. Plot Pan married a man named Gubo 3 years before before Ruben was born. Soon, Pan was pregnant and Ruben was born. Ruben grew up learning like a regular member of the DBZ family. Ruben always like to visit his grandparents, Gohan and Videl, and Chi-Chi, his great-grandma, who used to tell them great stories about Goku. Chi-Chi died when he was 12. Ruben was trained a lot and competed in many World Martial Arts Tournaments in his day as a child, and teenager. Soon, at the age of 24, Ruben met a beautiful woman named Valece. Valece was a sensitive small woman, didn't get involved much and didn't like fighting. Only year later, they had a child--Goku Jr.. What the sad part was, when Valece had Goku Jr., when giving birth, the baby came out but she soon died an hour later of child birth. Goku Jr. barely survived, and he was 1/16 Saiyan. Ruben was heart-broken permanently. He wanted to live a long life and have many powerful children to continue the bloodline. Ruben could not stand to take care of his child. Ruben named his child after his great-grandpa in honor before he left. Ruben put the child in the custody of Pan (Gubo had died 2 years prior from a heart sickness, leaving Pan a widow). Pan took care of Goku Jr., and Ruben left home and has not been seen since. He went out to be by himself and train, hoping one day he can come home to meet his son. Goku Jr. never met his father or mother and was raised by Pan. These are his adventures alone, enjoy. ---- 'Chapter 1: Ruben' In a dark, dense forest one night, it is a deep silence...there are mountains around and night birds and owls flying about..a large cheetah lies about in a padded forest area next to a lake.. All of a sudden, a man snatches it out of no where and fights it. The cheetah quickly awakens and claws at him. The man and the cheetah roll into the lake and keep fighting. Blood drips on the man's face. The man picks the cheetah up completely and throws it at a tree, tearing it down and making a large ruckus in the entire forest...there is a large explosion.. The man is sitting on a log eating the cheetah quickly and violently. "Mmmm..dang.." says the man. The next morning. The man is sleeping in a grass pit and snoring loudly. He is soon awaken by the sound of large construction vehicles tearing down trees and cutting them. A man in goggles, a construction hat, and a large mustache wakes him up. "Hey, dude! Wake up! What' you doin' out here?" asks the worker. "Ohh..oh, hey. I am just, uhh..sleeping. Heh heh.." says the man. "What's your name?" asks the worker. "Name? The name's Ruben. Nice to meet you, but please don't-" says Ruben before he is interrupted. "Dude, you look like you got some muscle. Could you help us with a few trees that don't want to come out o' the ground real quick? I have 10 zeni waitin'." says the worker confidently. "....Oh well..fine." says Ruben tirelessly and annoyed. Ruben has a chainsaw in his hands and a large axe standing next to the tree. "Who needs this..." says Ruben, as he throws the chainsaw down. Ruben forcefully grabs the tree and rips it clean off the ground, and throws it into the woods, knocking down 20 trees completely. "There." says Ruben, taking the money out of the surprised worker and his other worker mate staring into no where's hand. Ruben flips back deep into the woods.. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction created by Kuzey457 Category:Story created by Kuzey457 Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Fanon Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Super Saiyan 2